The Problem with Silencing Charms
by Lady Annikaa
Summary: Remus tries to have a private wank, but Sirius just won't let that happen.


Title: The Problem with Silencing Charms  
Author: ladyannikaa  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: wanking, fluff  
Word Count: 1021  
Summary: Remus tries to have a private wank, but Sirius just won't let that happen.  
Notes: For day 5 of mmom, special thanks to remuslives23 and speedypony for the betas! You ladies are the best!  
Harry Potter belongs to JKR, if I owned it, it would not be a children's series! :)

Snuggling under his covers, Remus laid on his back and let his mind wander. It had been a long week and he was ready for the weekend. His mind sifted through the various events of the day before he let his thoughts settle on an image of long dark hair, pale grey eyes and sculpted muscle. After casting a silencing charm on his curtains, he let out a soft sigh and ran a hand across his bare chest and down his abs, before slipping it inside his boxers.

Teasing himself, he lightly palmed his growing length from tip to base, gently caressing his balls until he felt his stomach clenching in anticipation with each touch. Each feathered stoke sent blood pulsing into his cock, filling it until it was heavy and throbbing in his hand. Moaning, he firmed his grip on his shaft and let his imagination run.

Instead of his hand, it was Sirius' twisting up his shaft, pulling and squeezing. He imagined Sirius' soft lips locking with his; the taste of his tongue as it devoured his mouth. He could almost feel Sirius' hard body pressing him down into the mattress. Pulling faster, he thrust up into his phantom lover. His breath quickened, and Remus could feel his orgasm building and just as he was about to burst, a swath of moonlight shone into his eyes from the newly parted drapes around his bed.

Remus gasped as a head poked through, then froze, hand gripped tight around his heavy cock, squashing down the need to come.

"Moony, what are you doing?" came the teasing voice of Sirius Black as he slipped the rest of the way through the drapes and sat on Remus' bed closing the curtains behind him.

"Nothing," Remus squeaked, feeling a blush rise to his already flushed face. He was incredible grateful for the once again dark confines of his bed.

"_Lumos_."

_Crap_, Remus thought, embarrassment washing over him. _So much for hiding_.

"Hmm, what do we have here, Mister Moony? I do believe you look flushed, and just where is your hand?" asked Sirius with a devilish grin.

"I think a better question is what are you doing in my bed?" Remus asked, trying to steady his voice.

"Well, I just happened to notice you had a Silencing Charm on your drapes and naturally, being the concerned _friend_ that I am, I had to come check on you."

Sirius' voice had dropped into a smooth seductive tone that slid over Remus' senses like silk and left him biting back a whimper.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you, Padfoot," he replied breathlessly.

"So, what were you doing with a Silencing Charm?"

"Nothing." Remus bit his lower lip and glanced down to where his straining erection was tenting the bedclothes.

"Nothing huh?" With an eager grin, Sirius ripped back the blankets, and both boys stared down at Remus' boxers and the arm that was disappearing under the waistband.

"Moony, Moony, Moony…" Sirius said with a shake of his head. "Why didn't you say I was interrupting something? Well, don't stop on my account, although I think you would find it much easier without these."

Before Remus could move, Sirius had dragged Remus' boxers down his hips and tossed them over his shoulder. Sirius shifted on the bed so that he was at Remus' feet, and had an unobstructed view of Remus' now leaking cock and tightly drawn up balls.

"You want to watch me wank?" Remus said, the words forced past a lump in his throat, his thumb unconsciously delving into the pre-come pooling on the tip of his cock and rubbing it around the swollen head.

"Oh, hell yeah, Moony. Stroke yourself for me."

Remus gave in and let his hand drag down his shaft, moaning out in relief at the feeling. He set a quick pace, knowing he would not be long, not with Sirius there watching him, muttering dirty phrases and pushing Remus' legs apart. Taking advantage of Sirius' hold of his legs, Remus let his free hand reach down to grab and roll his balls, and felt Sirius tremble against him.

Leaving his sack, his fingers dipped lower, gliding over his perineum and circling the exposed ring of muscle. An incredible thrill raced through Remus as he looked at the lust-filled expression in Sirius' eyes as he watched, at the ragged breathing he was causing. His eyes didn't leave Sirius as he slowly pushed a finger inside himself.

Sirius grip tightened on his calves and Remus sucked in a deep breath and started fucking himself first with one, then two fingers, keeping time with the hand wrapped on his cock. Sirius matched him moan for moan with each thrust.

All too quickly, Remus became overwhelmed and couldn't hold back anymore. "Oh fuck, Sirius, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come," he cried out.

"Yes!" he heard Sirius shout as Remus shot white ribbons of come up over his hand and onto his stomach.

Remus lay back panting as Sirius moved up over his body and began licking him clean. He groaned and threaded his fingers through the dark locks spread across his stomach, giving them a slight tug. "Come 'ere."

Sirius kissed and licked his way quickly up Remus's body until they were eye to eye.

"You, um, you really liked that?" Remus asked a little bit shyly, biting his lip.

"It was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Sirius responded, kissing him softly.

Remus opened his mouth and let Sirius in, tasting himself and that wonderful unique Sirius flavor. After a few minutes of languorous kissing, Remus pulled back, "Hey, what about you? You haven't had a chance to, you know, come yet."

"Oh, er, well I did already. I kinda came in my pants when you came."

Sirius looked a bit embarrassed, and Remus chuckled.

"What? Let's just go to sleep. I can stay, can't I?" Sirius asked, already snuggling in next to him.

Remus nodded, reaching down to pull the blankets over them both. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed him gently before drifting off into peaceful slumber.


End file.
